


Another Year and Another Gray

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Hannibal takes stock of himself as he gets another year older.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Another Year and Another Gray

Hannibal sighed as he looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that he was going to go gray early, but damn Hannibal didn't think he would be completely gray by the time he was forty-one. Forty-one Hannibal sighed again, where in the hell did the time go, he still remembered how blonde his hair had been when he'd got to this particular war zone. Sure he'd had a few gray and silver strands, but it had mostly been blonde. It seemed in the last six months it had gotten grayer and grayer with the silver appearing more and more.

As he brushed his fingers through his hair again, he thought back over the last six months and came to a very startling conclusion; he'd started to go gray when Peck had joined his outfit. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense, six months of worrying that something was going to happen to the boy. Six months of watching out for him making sure that those who were throwing hungry looks at him stayed away. Then there was the kid himself continually trying to run scams and getting into fights and charging headfirst into firefights, not even worrying about what his actions might cost him. 

Hannibal turned his head so that he could look at the object of his musings in the mirror and smiled as he watched the younger man sleep in his bed. The first time he had seen Lieutenant Templeton Peck, he'd fallen madly in love with him. If Hannibal went with the kid's file, then he was twenty-three years the kids senior today; if he went with his gut, Hannibal was sure that he was twenty-five years older. Hannibal glanced back at himself in the mirror; yeah, the kid was responsible for a lot of the gray hairs in his head, and he was sure that he would be responsible for many more.

"Happy Birthday, John," he heard a sleepy voice call out from behind him. Again he moved so that he could see the younger man in the mirror for just a moment before he flicked his eyes back to at all the gray and silver hairs in his head. Hannibal smiled before turning to look at his lover.

"Thanks, Tem," He moved to sit down on the side of the bed so that he could pull the younger man into his arms, hugging him tight before kissing him gently on his blonde head. He didn't care one damn bit if his hair was completely silver next year or if the kid was the one who did it as long as he had his boy by his side.

End


End file.
